I Want
by Surely You Can't be Sirius
Summary: Just stupid little stories about one of my favorite couples. Rated M for language and sexual content. Characters might be slightly OOC. Please read and review.
1. Purple Lingerie

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**Not all of them will have this warning. Please enjoy. **

Levy sighed dreamily, engrossed in the beautiful red leather book in her tiny hands. This book was one of her favorites, and she's read it at least ten times before, but she never got tired of it. It was a one of the strangest books in her ever-growing collection; a romance/horror/mystery. Not exactly the same as her many intellectual books, but much more satisfying.

Levy sucked in a breath, the sex scene was coming up, and she had never fully read it before, always shying away from it since she was in fact a virgin. But she hadn't read it since being married. And married to Gajeel, nonetheless.

When they had first gotten married almost a year ago now, they almost never left the house do to each others demands. Needless to say, when the rest of the guild came over for a surprise housewarming party planned by Lucy and using her extra key to enter, no one ever came into that house again without staring at the kitchen counter with disgust, or in the case of Laxus and Natsu, a smug look.

She shuddered at the memory, shaking her head and returning to the book.

_Dianna sucked in a breath as the man's lips trailed from her own to the pulse at her neck, giving it a gentle lick. He chuckled as she gasped when he grabbed her bottom, hoisting her up and smashing her back against the nearest wall._

_"I guess this underwear really worked, huh?" Dianna asked, grinding her hips against his, releasing a throaty groan from his mouth_.

Levy bite her lip, remembering just a few nights ago when Gajeel had come home extremely mad. Now, Gajeel didn't scare her at all, but she still didn't like seeing him so upset, so she decided to help him calm down by pouring him a nice cup of tea and sitting on his lap while playing with his hair as he sat there seething.

And since the tea hadn't worked, though he always enjoyed her combing through his hair, she decided to go for a different approach. A blow job. And boy, did that work. She pulled her thighs together as she remember when she had sucked particularly hard on the tip while her tongue ran against the slit and nails scraped down his hard stomach, making him toss his head back and release an animalistic growl that ripped through his throat.

Great, now she was turned on. Levy closed her book, her eyes going dark with lust and she stalked up the stairs to where their bedroom lay. Levy opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a see-through purple lingerie top that tied into bows in the front, it went to the top of her hips and then flared out a little. Levy pulled off her clothes and shimmed into it along with the sheer purple thong that went along with it.

Levy had bought it three months ago when it was on sale, but was always too embarrassed to wear it. Gajeel didn't know about it, and when he came home from his mission in a few hours, she wanted to surprise him with it.

It was cute, and somewhat innocent looking, and she knew that that turned Gajeel on more than anything. Tonight was going to be good.

But meanwhile, she curled her short hair and applied minimal makeup, making sure not to use lip gloss, as Gajeel was always complaining that it felt like he was kissing a slug. Levy rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the full length mirror in their shared bedroom. She noted that you could she her nipples threw it and she smirked. Gajeel will definitely love this, she thought. She might not have very big breasts, but damn did this outfit make them look good.

She then made her way down the stairs and into the hall closet, where she pulled out scented candles and laid them along the livingroom, deciding that they would try 'it' on the couch tonight.

Levy smirked and dimmed the lights in the room, dinner was already made and she just had to heat it up, though it would most definitely be after he had finished with her for the night. Levy groaned, becoming wet by just thinking about it.

All she had to do now was wait. And that didn't last long before she heard shuffling outside the door and her heart began to beat rapidly with anticipation. '_I hope he likes it...'_ she thought before the door flew open and in walked her beautiful husband... and... his partners. While she was laying on the couch. In see-through lingerie.

"Shrimplet, I'm back!" Gajeel called, setting his bags down by the fireplace before looking over at the couch, where his eyes widened. Levy was frozen with shock as Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed walked in behind him, stopping short and looking to where Gajeel's gaze had fallen.

It was silent for a moment, everyone trying to comprehend the situation when finally Bickslow blinked and smirked.

"Damn, Gajeel. Can I join in tonight?" He asked, being slamming into the wall by Gajeel and repeating that he was just kidding as Freed turned away and walking out of the house. Evergreen just smirked and looked Levy up and down, nodding.

"And yet he still calls you Shrimp." She said with a shake of her head. Levy grabbed a pillow from beside her and covered herself with it, thanking the heavens she was small enough to.

"Get the fuck out!" Gajeel yelled after Bickslow and he and Evergreen left, slamming the door after them. Gajeel turned to his wife, her blush growing to a full body blush and he smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Shrimp. I didn't know that you... uh," Gajeel stopped as Levy stood from the couch, letting the pillow fall to the floor and Gajeel swallowed. "Damn..."

Levy smiled and pulled him down to her, kissing him heatedly before pulling away and laughing. Gajeel smiled, and laughed with her, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" She asked, still laughing softly. Gajeel shook his head, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're too good not to show off, I guess." He whispered, biting the shell of her ear and then licking it. Levy moaned softly, and the horrible incident was behind them as passion and lust took over. All that was left to say was that she was going to needed new lingerie, for hers was now torn apart and laying on the floor somewhere in their home. Not that she cared.

The next morning, whenever Levy would pass by a guild member they would whistle at her and pat Gajeel on the back, if only Bickslow could keep his freaking mouth closed.

**It wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but hopefully the next one will be better. Please let me know what you thought. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know of any spelling errors as well. I'm quite bad a proofreading. **

**XOXO**


	2. The Letter

**No warnings.**

**Another stupid story. Enjoy!**

Her hands were shaking. Her throat was tight. Her palms were sweating and her cheeks were bright. Levy looked around nervously, her heart stuttering as she did, though she saw no one.

This was it. This was a very big night for Levy. She was going to tell Gajeel how she felt.

She hadn't planned it this way, she figured she would just keep it to herself, but when she took a mission with him in one of the most romantic towns in the world plus finishing their mission early, well she couldn't let an opportunity like this pass her by.

So she sat there, at the table of the little restaurant she had asked him to meet her at. Levy had gotten there almost two hours early do to her nerves, and she couldn't tell what time it currently was, so she didn't know if he was late or not. Though, knowing Gajeel, he was probably late.

Levy waited at least forty more minutes for the man to arrive before she stood from the table and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Levy asked, gaining the man at the desks attention.

"Yes Miss, how can I help you?" He replied helpfully.

"Um, I was just wondering what time it currently was?" She asked, hoping it was only a little after seven (seven was the time that she asked Gajeel to meet her) but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't.

"Oh, It's just a little after," '_Please say seven, please say seven, please say seven!'_ "eight." The man finished, his simple statement punching Levy straight through the gut. '_He didn't show...'_

"...Thank you." Levy responded quietly, her eyes falling to the floor and her face heating up with embarrassment. She grabbed her purse from her chair and left the restaurant, eyes cast down.

_'How come he didn't show? I gave the letter that asked him to come to Lily, so there's no way he didn't know about it.'_ She supposed he could have forgotten, but that was heartbreaking to think about too.

Levy just let out a defeated sighed as she made her way back to the hotel she and Gajeel were staying at. '_If he didn't want to come, why didn't he just say something? I'm a big girl, I can take it.'_ Levy gasped. '_What if him not coming was him telling me that he didn't like me like I like him? But, how could have even known what I was going to say, I wrote in the letter a 'dinner to celebrate'_ that's not exactly asking him out on a date. Right?'

Well, whatever it was, she didn't want to think of it anymore. And when she looked up, she was standing in front of her hotel room, only three down from Gajeel's. Levy sighed again, opening her door and placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle.

Levy threw her purse down onto the queen bed and began drawing herself a bath in the tiny tub. She poured bubbles in and stripped off her clothes, letting herself sink into the deliciously hot water below. Though she had to bend her knees slightly do to the tininess of the tub, she still fit pretty well.

Ugh, she could just hear the cackle of Gajeel looking down at her, telling her that she was so tiny. _'It's as if he thinks I don't already know...'_ Levy thought, exasperated.

Then another thought popped into her head, a rather amusing thought, actually. It was of Gajeel, trying to take a bath. Haha, she wasn't even sure one leg could fit in there, much less his entire body. '_Oh, that would be a funny sight.'_ Levy thought, and chuckled softly.

Then another, less innocent thought punctured her mind. One of Gajeel. But... naked Gajeel. Levy blushed, thinking of the brute naked, laying on her bed, beckoning her over and AH!

That was enough, Levy thought and she pinched herself and shook her head, all her dirty thoughts flying out as she did.

'_No. He never showed up. I'm mad at him... right?'_ Ugh, why was her brain so confused when it came to the stupid dragon. Just then, Levy was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. '_I guess 'Do Not Disturb' signs don't work these days.'_ She thought.

"Shrimp? You in there?" The rough voice came from the other side of the door. _'Gajeel, what the heck was he doing here?'_ Levy stayed quiet, hoping he would leave soon enough.

"Shrimp, I know yer in there!" He yelled, his voice slurring. Was he... drunk? Levy rolled her eyes, standing from the tub and drying herself off, using one of the hotels fluffy robes to cover herself as she answered the door.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" She asked, much less friendly than she would have had he actually shown up tonight. Gajeel was leaning on the door frame, his eyes planted firmly on the ground as she crossed her arms, watching as his eyes slowly slide up her form, over the robe that covered her down past her knees and up into her eyes finally.

Levy stomach betrayed her as it swarmed with butterflies and she silently cursed it.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, walking past her into her room. Levy frowned but shut the door staying where she was as he took a seat on her bed.

"As a matter of fact, you did. Now, just tell me what you want and get your drunken butt to your own room." She said, watching as he scooted back to lay on the bed, stretching his arms above him.

"I just wanted to see you." He said quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well you could have seen me at dinner had you bothered to show up." Levy said, regretting it as soon as it left her lips. Gajeel frowned and propped himself up on his elbows, watching her squirm under his gaze.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked, making Levy frown.

"Didn't Lily give you my letter?" She asked, seeing his confused face.

"What letter?" He asked as Levy's mouth fell open.

"He never gave it to you?"

"Hey, calm down." Gajeel said gently, coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell me what it said." He said, playing with a wet strand of blue hair. Levy blushed and smacked his hand away.

"No. It was nothing. Goodnight." She said walking towards the door and opening it. Gajeel frowned, walking up to her and reaching over her head shutting it.

"Tell me what it said." His voice dangerously low. Levy frowned up at him, he was always trying to intimidate her with his superior size and she was sick of it. So she held her ground, crossing her arms over her chest and looking him in the eyes.

"Get out." She replied as the man above her only smirked. Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered- "That robe doesn't really suit you, Shrimp. Mind if I take it off?" He asked and Levy blushed a deep red, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away from her.

"Pig." She whispered as she made to the other side of the room.

Gajeel only laughed, wiping away a fake tear. "Oh, shorty, you're just too damn easy." He said, still laughing. Levy frowned, tears springing to her eyes as she watched the man laugh at her innocence.

_'I'm not as innocent as you may think Mr. Redfox.'_ She thought, walking up to his and pulling him down by his collar, smashing her lips to his.

Gajeel's eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening. Levy McGarden. Little innocent Levy McGarden, was kissing him. Him. Levy. Kissing. What? Gajeel couldn't even comprehend what was happening. He was being kissed, and when he said kissed and meant more like mouth ravishing, by little Levy.

But before he had time to respond, she released him, pulling back with wide eyes. They stared at each other for long moments. Long awkward moments, but Gajeel swore he was sober now. And finally, after what felt like a million years, Gajeel spoke.

"What was that?" He asked, surprising Levy; he didn't curse, and he didn't call her Shrimp or anything stupid. She had never seen him serious before.

"Um, I just... I wanted to..." Levy stopped, the words not being able to form on her tongue. And with the way she had just kissed him, there was only one place she wanted her tongue to be right now. And that was in Gajeel's mouth.

Levy blushed at the thought and walked up closer to him, because now was her chance. She wouldn't get a better opportunity than this. She had to take it.

"I like you a lot, Gajeel." She said bravely, though she wasn't able to look him in the eyes. She didn't wait for him to respond when she continued. "And I invited you to dinner tonight through that letter I gave Lily, asking you to come celebrate a job well done. But... I was also going to tell you how I felt about you..." Levy stopped, blinking and then looking up to him when he was silent for more than a minute.

"Shrimp, I..." '_Here it comes.'_ Levy thought. _'Rejection.'_ Gajeel swallowed and looked away from her. "I... never got that letter."

"Yeah, I know." She said, playing with her fingers awkwardly. Gajeel cleared his throat.

"But, I would have gone. You know, had I gotten it..." Levy looked up to him, an unreadable look on his face. "Really?" She asked. '_Well, that doesn't mean anything.'_ Levy thought.

"Yeah. And also..." Levy looked at him hopefully. "I think Lily might have thrown it away. He likes to spend time with me after missions. He was probably just jealous." He said, running a hand over the metal studs on his arm.

"Oh." Levy said, looking away and fixing the collar of her robe, bringing it closer to her neck.

"And, also." Gajeel began as Levy looked up at him sheepishly, quickly he grabbed her neck and gently resting his lips against her. Levy was shocked, to say the least. '_He did like me!'_ She thought happily as she melted into his warm lips, his tongue teasing her bottom lip and she responded with a moan, opening her mouth and allowing him to slither inside and taste the whisky on his tongue.

To Levy, this was heaven. And when he pulled away, the slightest blush on his cheeks, she smiled and shoved him towards the door.

"Now get out and get some sleep, punk." She said, giggling as he complained that his room was too far away and he wanted to stay with her. Levy punched his shoulder softly, beckoning him out, and as he left she couldn't help but smile with content.

_'Great.'_ She thought. '_I'm in love with a dragon slayer.'_

**Please let me know if I should delete it or not. Also, let me know what I should do next, if anything. Thank you for reading. If you spot any spelling errors, let me know. **

**XOXO**


	3. I Think I Hate You

**No Warnings. **

**Just a short little story about love. Please enjoy. **

"You know, Gajeel..." Levy began, looking over to where the man lay beside her. "Never... In a million years did I ever expect to," Levy stopped and chuckled. "fall in love with someone like you." Levy's heart racing. Had she just admitted that? Well, better late than never, she guessed and chuckled again.

"You know, the first time I met you, well, more like when you introduced me to that tree," Levy looked away from him and blushed. "I... I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye." Levy was quiet for a minute, not daring to look over to him. "And... I was right, of course."

"You're so amazing." She said, feeling her blush deepen. "I really mean that, by the way.

Levy was quite now, just soaking in what was left of the afternoon light as it slowly turned into a beautiful pastel purple and pink. Levy shivered as a cool breeze blew past the pair, chilling them to the bone.

If Levy didn't know any better, she would was snuggled into Gajeel's lap. But that's impossible, he didn't love her like she loved him. He never would. So then why did Levy feel this strange hope when she was around him? She never could place the feeling, it was like nothing before, and all she wanted to do was love him, and have him love her back.

"Look, Gajeel." Levy began and rolled over to face him. "I don't know if I love you... or if I hate you anymore. But I know one thing for sure..." Levy stopped, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she took a deep breath and continued. "...and I know that... you will always be my first love. Even if now I can't tell... because of what you did to me."

Levy choked back a sob, wiped her eyes and then looked at Gajeel. No response. As always, Levy thought bitterly. So she bit her tongue, swallowed her pride and leaned over him, placing a soft as a feather kiss on the stone that lay above him.

"Gosh!" She exclaimed, standing up and crying further. "I hate you!" She screamed at him, falling to her knees again and gasping for air as she was running out, her cries now coming out as ugly sobs. "I... hate you..." She said, quietly, lowering her body to the stone once more.

"I love you, Gajeel. But I hate you for leaving me... and I hate you for leaving before I got the chance to tell you how I feel..." Levy said, hitting the ground besides her with her fist and falling onto floor, staring lifelessly at the sky above her.

"I hate you." She whispered. "I hate you so much." Levy's eyes ran dry as she rolled over again, placing one of her small hands on the cold stone plate in front of her, running a small finger over Gajeel's name that had been etched into it.

Levy breathed out a shaky sigh, blinking slowly and whispering. "I love you, Gajeel. And I do hope I'll see you again..."She said, beginning to cry again, silently.

* * *

"Should I go get her?" Natsu asked softly, looking over at the girl laying in the cemetery.

"No. Just leave her be." Lucy whispered, a stray tear falling from an eye.

"You know, Levy's gone there every day since Gajeel passed, and she always says the same thing." Makarov said, his voice low and gentle. "But this is the only time she has ever kissed him."

**Sorry! It's stupid and short. I'm so sorry! Ah, I wish I was better at this. Please let me know of any spelling errors. **

**XOXO**


End file.
